New Adventure
by EverlastingBella
Summary: „Bones… did you tell her?" he asked quietly and I laughed. „Jimbo. I don't have to tell anything. The whole academy knows that." It came from Leo and he grinned. - - - - Sry, i really suck with summaries. If you don't like OC stories, dont read ;) pairing: Kirk/OC Bones/OC.the story set after the new movie "Into darknes", so there will be some spoilers in there !
1. Chapter 1 - attack

Chapter One - Attack

My name is Tiffany. Tiffany Stone.  
Who am I? Well, thats not a long and exciting history. I grew up in Iowa. In a beautiful country house with my father and my two brothers. My mother died when I was 6.  
At age of 19, I joined the Starfleet.  
Thanks to my uncle, Christopher Pike, I received a letter of recommendation and so I could participate in the admission test.  
Since I am most interested in science, it was clear that I had to go in my career that way, so I did my training officer for science, with a major in xenobiology and stellar cartography.  
During my training, I heard a lot of the adventures of the USS Enterprise and the crew of the ship had not once saved the world. I had great respect for the entire team. My greatest wish was to serve on the USS Enterprise. However,after my 3-year training i got on the USS Huron. A freighter under the command of Captain O'Shead where I was stationed for six months now.  
Why I would still like to come to the USS Enterprise? Because of James T. Kirk.  
We were neighbors years ago and have mostly spent our whole freetime together as children. However, when his mother married again a few years later, this contact was terminated more and since them I had never heard from him again. Until two years ago, where he defeated the Romulans and now recently transported Kahn back to his sleep.

Sighing, I sat with my PADD in my quarters and listened again to the report of Lieutenant Spock, which was published. He told about the incident with Admiral Marcus and Khan. He also reported about James heroism and every time I herd spock telling about the death of the captain and his revival by Khans blood tears come to my eyes.

"Lieutenant Stone. You are expected at the bridge! IMMEDIATELY" I was torn from my thoughts by Captain O'Shead. I jumped up as the red alarm was concerned and ran towards the bridge. Just before I reached the turbolift I heard the loud bang of an explosion. The ship shocked that it tore me from my legs and was kicking up dust everywhere. We were attacked? But why! We were only a cargo ship.  
Once again an explosion and when I looked up, I saw the ceiling slowly breaking down. I scrambled up and ran into the next side corridor and immediately behind me chunks fell to the ground. A sharp pain shot through my leg as something hit me. "Shit," I gasped and leaned against the wall. I couldnt go back to the corridor. Everything was barred. "Stone to Bridge. What the hell is going on! The corridor on Deck 5 is spilled. I cannot get through to you, "I cried through the transmitter. "Stone! You have to go to deck 8 to the escape shuttles. We are under attack." "But Captain! " "No buts Stone. Go!" "Aye sir" Who the hell attacked us there? We were just a freighter. We only had the materials for photontorpedoes on board. Who would have been interested ... except Klingons? I asked myself as another explosion tore me down. I propped myself up on the wall and took a deep breath. So deck 8... I started to run.

"TIFF!" I turned around and Clara, a friend from the Academy, ran up to me, after i climbed down the stairs. "Clara! We need to go deck 8 as soon as possible "I grabbed her by her arm and began to pull her with me. Arriving at the deck, people where running around screaming, partly covered with blood. Everyone tried to get into the shuttles. I helped a couple of crew members who fell and then ran to one shuttle with Clara. "Engage this thing," I called to her and she ran to the commutatersystem. I grabbed one of the wounded girls and helped her into the capsule before Clara closed the door. "Get us out!, " and so we flew through the lock, out into the deep darkness of space. "Oh God," cried Clara, as we saw the USS Huron. Opposite her a huge ship. Klingons, as I thought. Suddenly a loud bang, flash light ... I had to close my eyes. I could feel the heat even in the capsule of the explosion. The capsule began to shake and the alarm began to roar. "Overload! Overload, "said the computer. "We're too close" I heard the girl say, who was sitting in one of the seats. "The control wont respond! We ... "" Clara! " Again a loud bang and Clara screamed. With wide eyes she fell to the ground. An electric shock had hit her and she lay on the ground. "Clara! OH GOD "I wanted to rush to her, but the other girl held me back. Again a bang from the switches. Then everything was quiet. The girl let go of me and I knelt to Clara. "Clara! Please wake up, " I shook her slightly, but she did not respond. I checked her breathing and heartbeat, but it was too late. "Clara ... please dont..." The girl came to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry" she said softly. I shook my head. I scrambled up and sat down at the chair. "The whole system is dead," I said quietly as I had checked the values. "If everything goes well, we have oxygen for 2 hours.. maybe a little bit more..." the girl said with a sigh. Was that so our end? Silently we looked at each other for a while.  
"I'm Christine ... Christine Chapel." The girl sayd after some time. "Tiffany Stone" I could only softly reply. Before everything went black around me.


	2. Chapter 2 - rescue?

_Hey guys out there =D_

_sorry, but this onewill be just a short chapter, but i promise, the next one will be much more longer and there will happen a little bit more :)_  
_And I'm really sorry for my bad english. my mothertongue is german, and it is just the second time i write something in english. It's very difficult, especially in this genre. Star Trek is so considerable D_  
_but i hope you like it anyway_

* * *

Chapter 2 - rescue

I do not know how long I slept, but when I opened my eyes I saw Christine, who smiled at me. Relieved, she sighed. "What ... happened," I asked after a while. "You fainted. This was probably caused by the blood loss, "she said quietly and helped me to sit up. A sharp pain shot through my leg. When I looked at it, I saw a bandage made out of fabric scraps. "Sorry... I could not find anything better ... But I could stop the bleeding." "Thank you," I whispered softly and smiled at her. "How long was I out?" "Two and a half-hours," she said. So long? That meant we would soon have no more oxygen. Then it would get very uncomfortable in here. Tired I leaned against the wall and took a deep breath as I looked at Clara, who still lay motionless on the ground. I could not believe it. She was really dead. My best friend is dead and i will never see her again. "Were you friends?" Christine interrupted my thoughts and I nodded. "The best, since the Academy."  
And from now on, nobody said something. We did not want to consume the remainging oxygen unnecessarily.  
I sat there for a while before I recover from the ground. I had to do something, otherwise I would be crazy inside here. And if I should die here already, then only if I had tried everything.  
Christine looked at me questioningly. I limped to the generator. It was really all dropped out completely. "Shit," I said, slapping furiously against the aggregate. When suddenly my PADD began to beep in my pocket. I took the PADD out of my pocket. I really had forgotten this thing. "What's wrong?" Christine asked and she looked at me questioningly. "The location sensor reacts. There is a ship... NO far away" I said excitedly. I had to think of something. The shuttle was so small that it could be maintained for a meteorite without electricity ... Then I remembered something that the engineer showed me on the Huron.  
If I would make it to hang my PADD on the circuit of the shuttle, it would be possible to send a radiogram... I had to hurry. Breathing was getting heavier. I glanced at Christine, Who now hung in her chair with her eyes closed. Time was running out.  
So I tried as best I could and pulled one of the power cords out of the socket, opened the PADD and established the circuits on the cable from the power unit. I excitedly ran back to the sensortable. It had really worked. Some power was there and I tried everything to divert to the emergency line. "This is Tiffany Stone from the cargo ship USS Huron. We were attacked by a Klingon ship. Our ship was completely destroyed. "I had to cough. I could hardly breathe and talk. "Two survivors are in a rescue shuttle, position alpha vikto viktor five two three. If anyone can hear me, we only have oxygen for a few minutes! "Then I let myself fall back with a sigh. The power went off. "If anyone has heard this, that borders on a miracle," I thought to myself only. It took endless minutes and nothing happened. I sighed and closed his eyes. So that was it. The end ...  
"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise. Keep it through. We can be with you in 15 minutes, "I heard softly in the background, then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3 - explanations

Chapter 3 - explanations

The attack oft he klingons. The crying people. A dream?

Clara lied motionless in front of me on the floor. Clara… She was dead.

I startled up and i breathed heavily. „Keep calm. Everything is okay" I heard someone say and I was pushed back down on a pillow. I lay on a bed. I looked around quietly and then I recognized the machines from a sickbay.

„Where am I?" I asked and was surprised by my hoarsley voice. I watched the man, who stood beside my bed. „You are on the USS Enterprise. I am Leonard McCoy. The doctor on this ship"  
I was on the Enterprise? What happend?

Then my memory came back. I sent an emergency call from the shuttle but I can't remember an answer.

„Sickbay to Captain. She is awake" „Thanks Bones, I will come" „Please stay in bed. You have to recover. You've lost a lot of blood an I had to stitch the wound at your leg. I nodded. „Thank you … Dr. please tell me… the other girl from my shuttle." I began. I was afraid oft he answer. Was Christine Okay? But Dr. McCoy smiled. „Don't worry. Lieutennent Chapel is okay. I dismissed her yesterday from sickbay. She is at her quarters and rests." Thats a weight of my mind. I sighed and then I heard the door. „Ahh Jim. You are here. Please watch her a little bit. I have to go tot he other patients." So, McCoy left the room.

In silence, Jim went to my bed and sat down on the stool beside me. I was so nervous that i had to cross my fingers, so he would not see that i was shaking. After nearly 10 years, I finally saw him again. But it didn't look like he remembers me or anything from our time togehter.

"Captain. Thank you so much for the rescue. Some minutes longer and we would be dead.", I started and he just smiled at me.

"We were also able to catch the other shuttles. But from the USS Huron, we unfortunately could not rescue anyone. "

So he no longer knew me. Well, it was so long ago ... what did I expect? We had both changed in these years a lot. And he is so handsome.

"We had 364 people on the USS Huron. How many could you ... "I finally asked quietly James closed his eyes, sighing. With one hand he drove to his head and rubbed his temples. "I'm sorry. We managed to recover only 120 people alive. "Sadly, he looked at me. "So many deaths ... only because of the photon torpedoes?" "Photon torpedoes? According to our research you had a ton of neutronium on board. "James said and I looked at him in shock.

SO this was the reason fort he big interest in the cargo? But I did not understand why we were attacked. If the Klingons would have had interest in the charge, they would have taken it away. "Now you have to rest Lieutenant. Tomorrow will be a better day. "Jim said with a smile. "Thanks," I whispered softly and closed my eyes and tried to relax.

I was really on the USS Enterprise. With Jim.  
Then I drifted back to sleep.

I had to spend a week in the sickbay before I was assigned to a quarter. Thanks to Leonard my leg had healed well. He just said that I should not overdo it too much. Leonard had taken good care of me and the other crew members of the USS Huron and most were disposed again for work.

The captain won't go back to earth in the near future, so he wanted to keep the remaining crew of the USS Huron on his ship.

Since Christine was also a doctor on the Huron, she helped Leonard now in the sickbay.  
"Tiffany, this is your quarter" Leonard interrupted me from my thoughts as we arrived at a door. "Fix yourself a little and get some rest. If something comes up, you can call me anytime. "With these words he let Christine and me alone. We entered the quarter together. It was nice here and very cozy. Quite different as on the USS Huron.

I looked around a little bit before I sat down on the couch with Christine. I was glad to have found such a good friend in Christine.  
"Tiffany. How are you? "She asked anxiously. "Well, do not worry. My leg i okay.", I replied. "I did not mean your leg. That you physically come back in order was clear. But how are you mentally?, "I sighed. "It's getting ... I think a lot about her, but I try to keep the positive memories. Clara would not have wanted that I hole up in a heap misery. We both knew the dangers to serve on a spaceship. "  
Christine and I talked for a while before she left to go back to the sickbay.

"Computer. The report of the attack on the USS Huron by the klingons" a hologram appeared in front of me. A picture of the destroyed ship and the computer read me the report. It was really just as James had said it. Neutronium on board. But why had kept Captain O'Shead this so secret? Especially, this large amount.  
"Computer, access to the USS Huron crew database. Detection Tiffany Stone, SC service number 854-0243." "Access granted " it sounded from the computer and I took a deep breath. "Finian Clara ..." the picture of my best friend appeared in front of me and her biography too. I got tears in my eyes as I looked at her and I thought back to our time in the Academy. "I'll find out why you had to die Clara ... I promise ..."


	4. Chapter 4 - old friends

soo here is my next chapter. and i must say, i'm really surprised, that so much people watched and liked my story :O  
thank you so much for that.  
and i'm so sorry for my bad englisch. i havent found a beta-reader yeat T_T  
so if anyone is interested in this, just write me a message =D  
soooo here we go

* * *

chapter 4 – old friends

I suddenly fell asleep on the couch, until my computer made a beeping sound and made me jump. "Computer, open the door," I murmured softly and sat up straight.  
I looked to the door and there was Jim. He entered my quarters now. I jumped up excited. "Captain! What brings you here?" Since he visited me in the sickbay last week, I had not seen him until now. What was he doing here? Did something happen? "I have something for you," he said, waving with a piece of paper. "Alright... hmmm... Sit down. Do you want something to drink?" I asked him and he shook his head. "We have found this in Lieutenant Clara Finians pocket. I thought you would like to have it," he began as he sat down and gave the paper to me. I sat down beside him. I took the paper and unfolded it. It was a picture of Clara and me. I smiled and ran my fingers over it. "Thank you, Captain. That means a lot to me" "You do not have to thank me Lieutennent. I must apologize. We had received a distress call from the USS Huron, but we were too far away to arrive in time. I'm sorry." Was he really blaming himself for it? "You are not to blame. You have done what you could, "I smiled at him. He fell back in the chair and yawned.

"I don't get it... Why does a cargo ship in Starfleet has that amount of neutronium on board. The protocol was so well secured that it took a whole day for two of my specialists to decode it. Unfortunately, we had found nothing about a trial. But Starfleet does not negotiate with Klingons. Something about this gives me no peace. "Told Jim, and then he looked at me. "Did you really hear nothing?," he finally asked me and I shook my head. "In our access log stood nothing about neutronium, just the photontorpedoes and our goal was the Alpha Quadrant. Everyone thought that the starfleet negotiated with the Ferengi." " That does not make sense," he let his head fall back on the back rest and closed his eyes. For a while we sat together in silence. Then he looked at me. "Tiff ... Why did you go to Starfleet?" Startled, I looked at him. He remembered? I thought he doesnt know who I am. I must had a funny look on my face, because Jim began to grin. I playfully slapped him on the arm, then he became serious again.  
"I ... I did not know what to do with myself."I began. "The boring life in Iowa. Since my mother died, it was terrible at home. My father was completely overwhelmed and I just needed a change. So Christopher helped me with the recommendation." The thought of Christopher Pike made by heart ache. My uncle was already dead for a few months, but it still hurts. Jim was looking sad too. After all, he was with Christopher as he died. I sighed.

"And after the tests you applied for the Enterprise. Why. You had excellent qualifications in xenobiology and stellarcatography. The USS Magellan or the Olympics would have offered you a lot more. And they would have been safer. But since you insist on the enterprise, they had divided you to the Huron, because it was not scheduled to deploy new people here. "I felt caught. "Captain Kirk. Have you spied on me? "I grinned at him and he smirked back. "Jim. I had heard nothing from you in years, and then you suddenly dropped in all the news. Your name was everywhere. I almost wanted to leave the academy until then, but when I heard that this was a chance for me to see you again ... I've moved on. I buried myself in my books and gave everything. After my graduation, for me it was logical to apply for the Enterprise."

"And that's what I wanted to avoid. I broke up the contact with you so that you won't go to the starfleet anymore. You knew that I always wanted to join them and you would have following me." He began. But what about that fact would be so bad? "Jim ..." "On a ship you're in constant danger. It can always happen anything. I wanted you to be safe. "Surprised, I looked at him. He wanted that I'm safe, and therefore he broke up the contact with me? I always thought his stepfather was the reason. "Well ... I can not change that now." He sighed. "Tiff, from now on you work with us on the bridge. After all you where a bridgeofficer on the Huron and you're probably the only one who can defy Spocks work. I think you will be a enrichment for our ship." "Captain, it would be an honor for me," I smiled at him and looked down. Somehow, i felt so bad.  
Suddenly I felt a hand on my cheek. "Tiff ..." He stroked my cheek and turned my head to him. I was surprised. When did we come so close? We were only inches apart as we were looking at us. Automatically I snuggled slightly on his hand and got lost in his blue eyes. How good it felt. A tingle rose up in me as Jim suddenly stood up. "I ... I should go. It's late and you must be tired. You should sleep, because tomorrow at 0800, I expect you on the bridge, "I nodded and smiled at him. "Good night, Jim" "Good night Tiff" So he left my quarters and I was still sitting on the couch and stared at the spot where he just sat. I felt just like a little teenager in love. And this with 24...

I just had to smile at myself, but then got up and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5 – new mission?

Soo, here is the next chapter :3

still have no beta-reader, so i'm very sorry for all the mistakes _

* * *

**Chapter 5 – new mission**

PIEP PIEP PIEP PIEP!

I woke up and looked around, a little confused. "Computer what time?" "0745"  
"Shit, shit, SHIT!" I cried frantically and jumped out of my bed. Actually, I had put my alarm much earlier, but apparently I had not heard it. I was too late! I ran into the bathroom and took a hurry-shower, before I put on my uniform, and stormed out of my quarters. Within minutes I already arrived at the turbolift. "Computer, time" "0758" I breathed hard. I was glad. So I would make it still in time. It would have been really great to be late on the first day on the bridge. When the elevator door opened, I stepped out one step. It was very different from the USS Huron. People scurried around criss-cross and laughed. Everywhere consoles, lights, screens, ... That was almost a sensory overload.

I cleared my throat. "Lieutenant Tiffany Stone asks permission to be allowed to enter the bridge and to start their service," I said finally, and a black-haired man stood up from the Captain chair. "Permission granted," he clasped his hands behind his back. That had to be Spock. I smiled. He was exactly as I imagined him to me. "Ahh Lieutenant Stone! Finally I get to know you " a beautiful dark-skinned woman came up to me and finally reached her hand out. "I am Nyota Uhura. The communication officer" We shook hands and she smiled at me kindly. She was so beautiful. Somehow, i was a little bit jealous.  
"This is Lieutenent Pavel Chekov our navigator, Lieutenent Hikaru Sulu our security chief, Commander Lieutenent Montgomery Scott our chief engineer and Dr. Leonard McCoy our chief doctor. I think you know him already." She introduced them all to me. "And this is Commander Spock. Science officer and first officer, "continued Nyota.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Uhura." Spock said, then he looked at me again. "Lieutenant Stone. I have read your thesis in stellarcartrogaphy and I am very impressed that a human could acquire such knowledge." "Thank you for the ... uhm ... compliment." I replied somewhat uncertain. He sat down again, and then looked at Nyota. "Lieutenant Uhura will show you all the things here on bridge. You can take your service " His monotonous expression irritated me a little bit, but then I went to Nyota. "Do not worry, he does not bite," she laughed and then I sat down at the chair beside her. And so she began to explain to me all the consoles. The USS Enterprise was really quite different from the Huron. Much more modern and with a much much larger equipment. Well, that was kinda clear. The USS Huron was only a cargo ship after all.

A little while later Jim also entered the bridge.  
"Good morning, Captain," with these words Spock stood up and give away the chair Jim.  
"Chekov, how long will it take to the Beta Quadrant?" He asked the Russian boy. "In Worp tu about 8 dayz," he answered. "Captain, it is not permitted to fly in the Klingon space" it came from Spock, but Jim seemed to ignore him. "Sulu, con to Kronos. Warp 2. We will find out what the USS Huron wanted to do." "Captain, if I may express my opinion" Spock began but was interrupted by Jim. "You Can Commander, but I will not consider your opinion." It Came from Jim. And that was also the last word. Apparently everyone here knew how Jims character was. A pigheaded fellow and so no one exert oneself trying to change his mind. But why did he do that? The Prime Directive prohibits the reside of Federation ships in the Klingon space.  
"Bones, with me to the medbay. Spock, the bridge is yours." Jim said after some time had passed. He stood up and without saying anything more, he left the bridge together with Leonard.

So, now so the next few days went by. I had a 12-hour shift everyday on the bridge, where Nyota and Spock provided me everything. And it was really hard to understand what Spock wanted from me. His expression was there to be rather ... well ... volcano and the USS Enterprise was much more larger more modern than at the freighter I was before  
McCoy, showed me the whole ship in the last days. I was really clumsy, and so lost my way more than once here. I was such a dork.  
In this short time on the Enterprise I already found a lot friendships. Especially with Leonard, Christine and Nyota.  
The captain, I had not noticed him the last week a lot. He looked tired and mostly absent. Also on questions he only answered briefly and he was always so engrossed in his PADD, that one might think that he may learn whole Starfleet protocol.  
None of the other said something, because he went about his work as before, but I felt my heart sting when I was seeing him like that.  
So after a few days I decided to go to his quarters on the evening.

I let my hand ran over the sensor on the door and it opened shortly after. "Jim?" I asked and entered the quarters, but I got no answer. I was a bit unsure in the large living room, but I kept asking his name. II still got no answer.  
I looked around a little bit, then I saw him lying there. On the floor beside his bed. My heart gave a short jump in shock. "JIM!," I cried, and ran to him. "Jim! Wake up! HEY "I turned him on his back, but he did not react. "Lieutenent Stone to sickbay! An emergency in the quarters of the captain! Quickly," I said after I had my transmitter activated. A little later, Leonard came together with Spock "Help me to lift him onto the bed," said Leonard, and together with Spock they lifted. Leonard took out his device from his belt and investigated Jims merits. Then he inject him something. "Do not worry Tiffany" he finally said and patted me on the arm. "What's going on Leo ..." I asked him and sat down on the bed next to Jim. "It is not for me to tell you that. Spock will do that. "He smiled at me and then Leonard left the room. Spock sat down in a chair and sighed. I looked at him in confusion. What the hell was going on here? What happened?


	6. Chapter 6 - worrying

**Chapter 6 – worrying**

"Commander ..." I said quietly, looking at Spock. "Lieutenent Stone, have you read my log with the incident of Admiral Marcus?" he asked and I nodded. "Not just once"  
"Well, then you certainly know about the incident with the captain too."  
Again I nodded and swallowed hard. What does he mean? Was something happening to Jim? Oh god, please not...

"The captain was in the generator for about 3 hours and was exposed there of the radiation for this whole time. It was possible for McCoy to resuscitate him with the super blood of Khan, but his nervous system is still not fully regenerated. If he overworks his body, this is the result. His body is working against his will, and it is ending like this. It comes to a complete failure of his system." Spock explained to me.  
Did this happend often? It seems so.

"This was not the first time?" I asked quietly, almost a whisper."Affirmative"  
So thats the reason why no one said anything. They knew all about it. Slightly shocked, I looked at Jim, who lay on the bed, sleeping. "The captain told us, that we should ignore it and asked us not to change our behavoir towards him."

Yes, that sounded like Jim. He was always like that. I just had to smile a little bit.

Spock stood up now and put a hand on my shoulder. "It's not logical to worry about this. The captain will soon be fully recovered. He just needs to rest" he added before he nodded to me for a goodbye and then he left Jims quarters.

Now I was alone with the Captain. I looked at him for a while. "Idiot" I muttered. He knew it and called everything from his body? He rarely thinks about his body or health. All the other peoples and friends are in the first place. It will be his ending if he won't stop thinking like this. I knew that. I carefully drove my hand through his hair and sighed.

How had I missed that. Just to be near him. Just to have him with me.

I had to smile, then I leaned over to him and gave him a slightly kiss on his forehead.

The last few years without him were horrible.  
I always had the feeling, that I missed something. In the inside, I knew it was Jim that I missed, but I did not want to admit that. Until the day a week ago, when we finally met again. I was so happy that i saw him again. There was not a day where I have not thought about him in the whole 10 years.

I wanted to go back to my quarters now, so he could rest.

I stood up but was hold by a hand.

"Jim..." I said softly and turned around to face him. Two tired sea-blue eyes looked at me.

A slight smile on his lips. God, how i loved his smile.

"I'm sorry" he whispered softly and i shaked my head. "Stop apologizing for everything. Just promise me one thing. Never jag me such a fright again" "Okay" he laced his fingers with mine.

"Stay here tonight, with me" he said and pulled me a little bit, so I had to sit down again.

What should I say? Of course I will stay if he asks me. He shifted a little bit, so I had space to his side. I put myself beside him at a safe distance.

So we lay there, both on our back, hand in hand.

To an outsider, It must look very funny. I had to smile at the thought of that.

"Do you remember the time when we stole the car of my uncle and left?" amazed I looked at him. "What makes you think about this right now?" I had to smile. It was really a great time back there. Everything was so easy and we had nothing to worry about. We spent so much time together and had done so much stupid things, but we were never punished.

Jim had always only to give his last name and nothing happened to us. Somehow it was practically that he was the son of George Kirk, but it was also hard for him, because he had to follow into Georges footsteps. And sometimes it seemed to me, that he had taken too many characteristics of his father. The self-destructive behavoir was just one of it.

"I miss those carefree times. It was nice back then... with you" he began and smiled at me.

"Yes, that was it. But times are changing Jim ... and we are changing."

"You didn't" he said and closed his eyes now. "And I'm happy you didn't" After some time, he breathed quietly.

He had fallen asleep again.

Carefully, not to wake him up, I turned onto my side and looked at him for a while.

Then I fell asleep too.


	7. Chapter 7 - new plan

**Chapter seven - bender**

When I woke up the next day, i was alone in the bed. I stretched my body before I sat up and looked around. „Jim?" I asked, but I got no answer. Doesnt he need to rest? Why wasn't he here?

„Computer, localize James T. Kirk" I said and the computer beeped. „Captain James T. Kirk is on the bridge". I rolled my eyes. This idiot…

„Computer, Time?" „0900" What? I jumped up. Why didn't Jim wake me up? „IDIOT!" I muttered, and then I quickly went to the bathroom to wash my face. I hurried out into the corridor.

I carefully looked around. I dont want anyone to see that I came out oft he captains quarters. Rumors could have no use on a ship like the USS Enterprise, especially for the Captain. I quickly scurried to the turbolift and let these go up to the bridge. Once there, I walked out. Everyone looked at me and Jim grinned. I just sighed, then went to my systemconsole silently.

„Lieutenant Stone, to be late will not be tolerated on the bridge. What do you have for an excuse?" It came from Spock and I turned to face him apologetically. „Spock, it's okay. It was my fault." Came from Jim and Spock nodded in reply. I was glad that Spock dind't ask for more explanation.

„So, since we are complete now, I would like to discuss the ongoing plan." Jim began and stand up. „We will arrive in Kronos around 2100 tomorrow night I will beam down with an external team to Quin'lat." he started, but was interrupted by Leonard. „Jim, as your treating doctor I can not allow you to go from board." He said.

„Bones. Don't worry. I slept well last night and I'm fit as a fiddle." „Captin, you should listen zo ze Doctor." Came from Chekov but Jim ignored him. „I'm fine. ANd now stop that. It's an order… Uhura and Sulu, you will accompany me tomorrow on the planet. With the pretext as an arms dealer, we should at least have no problems in this city.  
If there is a larges supply, a commercial or anything else like that, we should learn it there." Said Jim.

„Captain, what are we intend to do when we find something on Kronos? The Klingons are one oft he most aggressive nations. An attack would be highly illogical" it came from Spock. However, Jim grinned at him. „We will see when the time comes. Who knows if we can really find something?" „Jim, without a good plan, it's a suicide to go there" said Leonard.

Jim really wanted to do it? Ist against all possible rules of the directive. „Bones, you know I'm a man of deeds, not of thought. In addition, we have you. You'll hafe to patch us" laughed Jim now. „Jim. I'm a doctor, not a magician…" Leonard mumble.

„Lieutenant Stone, Lieutenant Uhura, check all the radio message were sent from the headquarterst from two weeks ago until now. Commander Spock has rewritten the fuse and now you should have access." „Aye Captain" nyota and I said in sync and headed to work.

Until late at night, Nyota and I set there. Together we listend to every message, but we notices nothing unusual, which depresses us a little bit.  
Around 2000, the other officers hit the realease fort he night shift. I briefly massaged my temples. If you stare to this screen all day, there will always be a headache. „Hey Nyota. Do you want to go to the boardrestaurant? I think I need something strong." I asked her and she laughed. „Sounds good. We want to meet us there in an hour" she said and I agreed. So now we went to the elevator together and Spock followed us inside. Skeptical, I took a step back. I still felt a little uncomfortable around Spock. Which did not mean that I did not like him, but he was a little bit strange to me. „Hey Spock. Tiffany and I will meet at the board restaurant at 2100. Youre coming too right?" startled, I looked up to Nyota. Had she really asked him? Spock raised an eyebrow and looked to me and then back to Nyota. „It would be illogical to drink alcohol today and get little sleep. Tomorrow night you would go on a mission and there is expected full concentration." „Oh Spock, come on. Just a little drink. PLease?" Nyota jostled and looked at him with her big brown eyes. I saw SPocks mouth twitch slightly, and then there was formed a little smile. This was the first time I saw him like this and it was damn contagious. Automatically, i also had to grin.

„Ill think about it." He finally said, and now got off the elevator, as it arrived at his deck. „See you later." Nyota laughed and waved to him briefly. „Nyotaaa… are you serious?" „Oh come on Tiff. Youre doing as if he would eat you. You two should really know each other better." You have not changed more then two or three words with him. Spock is okay… really"

I sighed and nodded. Then the elevator arrived at my deck. „But only because it you. Okay? Well then, see sou there" I said and then I left the elevator and went to my quarters.


	8. Chapter 8 - bender

Chapter 8 – bender

So, as i were, i was to late… again  
I stepped into the boardrestaurant not until 0920.

Thank god, there where not too much people, so I found the table with Nyota very soon. Spock was already there too and sat there, next to Leonard. I was a little bit surprised, but was glad that he was here too. He was pretty much the only addition to Christine and Nyota, with whom I spent time in the last few days. Now i felt a little bit better. „Hey there. I'm so sorry that I'm late" I said apologetically, as I sat on the empty chair between Spock and Leonard. „Punctuallity does not seem to be one of your strenghts." Did Spock make a joke? I grinned at him „Better late than never," I finally said laughing.

The waiter came and we ordered something to drink. At first we where pretty quiet. Well, at least it was the first time, that we were in such a round together. Nyota and I had found a topic for a conversation soon. Typically for woman.

But as Leonard drank some several glasses, he was much more open and funny. At first I was wondering about that, because Leonard was always a bit cranky, but it was also nice to see him laugh.

We joked around a lot, had fun and it was a good feeling to be with them.

I did not know how it happened, but somehow we ended up at the theme Jim. I learned a lot from his time in the academy, his wife stories and cheating at the Kobayashi Maru. And then they finally told me about Khan, and Jim, risking his life to save the whole world. It was nice to hear the perspective from the others. At first I did not realize how close the friendshiep was, but when I heard Spock, that he would blindly trust Jim, I was just happy. I was glad that he found such good friends here.

„Sooo Tiffany. Tell us about Jim. You know him for a long time, and certainly better than he does himself. How was he back then?" Nyota asked me, after we wanted to conclude the depressing topic. I had to grin, „Rebellious, tireless and he never done anything what someone said to him. He always had his own opinion. And he was a real dick head. Well… He is still one." „Yes. That really sounds according to the characteristics of the Captain." Said Spock and we had to laugh.

„Hey, i have heard that.. It's not nice to talk about someone behind his back. You know that?" I looked behind me and there was Jim. Laughing, he took a chair and sat down next to me. „Jim, we dont talk behind your back. We tell you this every day." Said Leonard. „That's right.. But hey, I got a few good properties too." Jim grinned at us and Nyota looked at him questioningly. „Oh really?" I had to hold back a laugh as she looked at him slyly. „Hey, I am … smart, handsome and a great captain"

„Why do I have tot think about a saying from the 19th Century? Self praise" it came from Spock and now it was over. We all had to laugh and it was really hard to stop. It was just too funny to hear something like this from the Commander.

„I'll go now. It's getting late. We are already here for 4 hours." Said Nyota after a while and she giggled tipsy. „I will accompany you" said Spock and stood up with her. Like a gentleman, he held out his arm and she linked his arm with his. „Good night, Captain… Lieutenant," he nodded at me briefly and then accompanied Nyota outside. „Good night Dr." Leonard mocked behind him, since Spock didnt give him any attention. I had to grin.

„They are a quite a nice couple" „Couple?" I asked Jim and looked at him in surprise. „Yes, they are together since the Academy time. Yes, I know it does not look that way, but believe me, they are in love." Explained Jim to me.

Jim was right. It's really hard to imagine this. I never noticed this feelings between them. Spock seemed so resigned and cold, even in front of Nyota. A relationship with him was not easy for sure. I had the highest respect for Nyota. Leonard just snorted on this topic. „Let the old man play the grouch. Since his divorce, he does not think much of relationships." Laughed Jim and Leo just rolled his eyes.

And so we ordered anothet Whiskey-round.

„And what about you? No one has captured your heart?" Jim asked me after a while. „Nope, there's no one. And you? You womanizer?" I joked and he dropped his head on the table. „Bones… did you tell her?" he asked quietly and I laughed. „Jimbo. I don't have to tell anything. The whole academy knows that." It came from Leo and he grinned his typical wry grin.

Jim sighed and looked at me again. „Dont worry. I won't dondemn you." I chuckled as I saw how nervous he was. „Waiter, another rond please!" Jim finally called after he emptied his glass, and so the waiter brought another three drinks. „Then I come to." He said and so we clinked glasses.


	9. Chapter 9 - talking

Chapter 9 - talking

It was a very liquid night, with a lot of alcohol. We talked a lot about the earlier times, about the Academy and Jim and Leo also told me a lot about the experiences on the Enterprise. Only the Khan topic was a no go. They always seemed to distract to other things.

Leonard had told me that it was a taboo subject for Jim and won't talk about it to anyone. But everyone on the ship knew that he gnawed on the experienced. Leo knew that I had a special wire to Jim and asked me once to talk to the captain about it.

I did not know whether this was a good time, but now, since Jim had drank so much, maybe it will help?

I thought about it for a moment, then I gently placed a hand on his. „Jim... I know this topic is something about you don't like to talk and..." „No Tiff. Stop it." He interrupted me. „Jim, we..." „I know exactly what you want to say, but no." he said, almost angrily and stood up. „Jim!" Leo started but he was immediately stopped by Jims annoyed look.

„Good night" was all he said and he wanted to go to the door, but I stopped him. „You cant run away from everything Jim. What happened. Years ago we talked about everything. And now..." I ment silently, looking at him with a sad expression. „Not here, not now" he said and then he walked out the door. I looked after him and sighed. I never expected such a reaction. He just got up and went out? Why is he reacting like this... „Shall I go after him?" I asked Leo after a short time, but he shook his head. „He will be willing to tell you, when the right time comes." I nodded and again we ordered something to drink. The atmosphere was a little bit depressing and I glanced to Leo, who was staring into his glass of Whiskey. Then I took a deep breath. „Sooo... divorced?" I asked him and he looked at me again. „Do you seriously want to talk about THAT now?" he asked me a bit puzzled. „You can just get up and go" I laughed and he shook his head. „Well, where do I start?" „At the beginning?" I said amused and he grinned at me. „Good.. So... Well, Jocelyn and I have known each other a long time before. We went to school together and somehow, we became a couple in High School. This went on for two months, then she got pregnant. That was actually the reason why we got married. We both thought it would be the best for the child. After 8 years, we got divorced. The problems were already pre-programmed, but we did not want to see them. And after the divorce she got everything." Leo went through his hair and sighed. „You have a child?" I asked and he nodded. „Joanna. She is 21. But I don't see her very often. My ex-wife don't want me to." "21? She is just 2 years younger than me... Damn Leonard, how old are you?" I was a little bit shocked and looked into his face. He really doesnt look old. He began to laugh. "I'm 39" he said and grinned at me. "You don't look like 39" I stated. "Well, thank you... I was 18 when Joanna was born..."

I looked at him in surprise. I saw that it hurts him to talk about his daughter, but something must have happened, when a mother won't let the father see his own child. „Why won't she allow it?" I finally asked him and he looked at me seriously. „Are you my psychologist?" he asked me and I shook my head. „No psychologist, but maybe a friend to talk to?" I said. He looked at me briefly and smiled a little bit. „She tought that it's better for Joanna. I won't be around often. Its better, that Joanna does not see her father, than just meet him once a year." „But still, you have the right to see her. And she is full aged now" „It does not matter Tiffany. We should drop the subject... Please" He said and I nodded sightly. We finished our glasses, then we finally left the boardrestaurant.

We went to the turbolift in silent.

Even in the elevator, no one said a word. But it was no awkward silence. I really felt comfortable with him.

„Deck 12" it came from the computer and I got off the elevator. Leonard followed me and I looked at him with a pitched eyebrow. „I just want to make sure that you arrive well." he grinned and I just had to laugh. Well, somethimes I was really clumsy, but thats not a reason for accompany me. Especially not on a Starfleet vessel.

„Leonard, we are on a spaceship. I don't think that there are pickpockets and rapists." Leo however looked at me seriously and stopped when we arrived at my quarters. „Do I need an excuse when I take a pretty young lady to her dorm?" It came from him and i had to grin. „Does that mean I have to invite you to a „coffee"?" I asked him and he laughed. „Noooo this is too chliched. Im rather old-fashioned." he said, taking my hand in his. I was surprised and looked at him in wonder. He leaned forward and blew me a kiss on my hand. I was really surprised and felt the heat spreading to my head. I was sure, that I turned red like a tomato...  
„G... good night... Leonard" I said with a shaking voice. „Good night, Tiffany." with that, he turned around and went through the corridor. I looked after him and a bright smile went over my face when he turned around to me and waved.

I had tot take a deep breath before I walked into my quarters.

Sighing, I peeled myself out of my uniform and took a shower. Then i slipped into my nightgown and went to the bed. It was a long day and it was late. But I knew, I won't sleep this night. My emotions went on an emotional roller coaster.


	10. Chapter 10 - crush?

wow, i already arrived at chapter 10?thank you all for reading my story, even if my english is very horrible D  
I'm really glad for all your favourites and all followers.  
I hope you'll continue reading my fanfiction. some feedback would be really awesome :3  
and i'm still searching for a beta reader _

* * *

Chapter 10

I woke up a long time before my alarm clock would ring. I realized that it was only half past 5. Although I was still tired and my head was pounding by the alcohol from the night before.

I stretched my body before I got up and made a breakfast, or rather let the replicator make on.

After that, I got dressed and went to the bridge. My shift won't begin for another two hours, but I didn't know what to do until then. In addition, the night shift would be happy to go to bed earlier.

I arrived at the bridge a couple of minutes later and replaced the two officers from the night shift and now I was standing alone in this big room for a while. It was so quiet. I listened briefly whether I heard the elevator, but when I heard no sound, I went to the Captains chair. Once again I listened around before I sat down. I leaned back and closed my eyes. My imagination began to run wild. Like a little child i imagined to be captain at a spaceship and I had to smile at the thought of it.

„What's there to smile?" I jumped up in shock and turned around. Jim stood there, arms folded, leaning against the wall. „I.. I apologize … I … I .. what... how did you" I stammered and Jim laughed. He walked over to me. „I was in the readyroom... Don't worry. I understand that. It's a gread feeling sitting there." He walked past me and sat down on his chair."Come I'll show you something." I could not react as quickly as he pulled me onto his lap. „Jim..." „Shh... computer, big screen on" The computer beeped and the main screen turned on. For the first time since I was stationed on a ship, I could enjoy the beautiful view. During work, i never had time. The deep black, the stars, and far away you could see a colored mist. „It's so beautiful" i breathed, and could not avert my gaze. „Yes, it is." Jim took my hand in his and laced our fingers together. I looked at him in surprise. „I've really missed you in the last few years." he said, smiling. I leaned to him and put my head on his shoulder. „I missed you too" I whispered.

Now we sat there in silence. After some time I closed my eyes, I probably dozed off and woke up again when someone suddenly cleared his throat. Spock and Nyota stood before us. „Captain, I do not like to interrupt you, but in about 10 minutes, the other crew members will appear on the bridge. To find you in this position would be dysfunctional." It came from Spock and Nyota just stood there, grinning at me. Was it already this late? The time had passed so fast. I stood up and realized now, that my face flushed. I silently went to my console. God, that was sooo embarassing.

Shortly afterwards, Chekov and Sulu entered the bridge and went to their posts. Leo also appeared shortly thereafter. I took a deep breath. I had to focus on work now.

„Lieutenent Uhura and Stone, please check all the signals. We are approaching the Beta Quadrant and maybe we can catch a message. Chekov on Warp 5 and contact me when we are close to Kronos. Spock you have the con." Aye Captain" Jim smiled at me once more before he left the bridge and went to his ready room.

So I went to work with Nyota. „Tiffany, tell me. What's going on between you two?" Nyota whispered to me and surprised I looked at her. „What?... No... We had not seen in a long time and.." Nyotas grin grew wider and I rolled my eyes. „Stop that Nyota. We have some work to do." I said to her and now she turned back to her console. But her grin won't disappear.

Now I opened all channeles and listened to all the messages, including these from last night. But I couldnt find anything. Neither a message of Starfleet, even from the Beta Quardrand or from the Clingons.

Suddenly, a message from Nyota appeard on my screen.

„You like him" I glanced at her, but she pretendet to work. I sighed loud but did not answer her.

The whole day was just a big waiting for the arrival. You could see the excitement in the face of anybody. Anyway it was really rare to go to Kronos and the Klingons. But still, everyone has faith in Jim.

„Bridge to Captin, wi are about 3 ours away from gronos!" It came from Chekov after a while. „Thank you Chekov. Uhura, Sulu, Spock, please come to the conference room in an hour. Lieutennent Stone, please prepare a shuttle along with Commander Montgomery." I heard Jim.

„Tiff, did you want to go with me to my dorm? Eating something?" Nyota asked me, because now our shift was over. I agreed and we made our way to her quarters.

„Tiffany, be honest with me. You really like the captain." Nyota started when we stood in the elevator. I rolled my eyes and gave a short laugh. „Nyota... I definitely like him. He's my best friend." I began and she looked at me skeptically. „Don't look like this, it's the truth. We have not seen each other in a long time. I really missed him. He was like a brother to me." I really was telling the truth. To an outsider, perhaps it was hard to imagine, but Jim and I really were just friends. „Okay... I believe you" She smiled at me. Suddenly someone cleared his throat behind me and I turned around. There stood Leonard. I had not realized that the lift already arrived. I felt how i started getting red. „Hi Leo" I said softly and he smiled at me with his crooked smile. „Um... I... we.." i stammered and I heard a giggle from Nyota. Leo just looked at me, still smiling and he scratched the back of his head embarassed. „Yes. Ähm.. I have to go to the bridge" he said after a minute of silence. „Oh... yes. Of course." I smiled at him and then, went out of the lift. As I passed him, I touched his arm unwitting and went red immediately. I heard a loud sigh from Nyota and then she took my hand and pulled me with her. I turned around again, but the elevator door had already closed.


	11. Chapter 11 - daparture

Chapter 11 - daparture

Nyota and I sat on the couch in her quarters and ate a sandwich from the replicator. Nyota grinned at me and I realized, that there was a question on her lips. „What..." i said finally, when I could not bear her look any longer. „Sooo. Dr. McCoy?" she asked. Slightly embarrassed I drove over my face. „You will never give peace... right?" She shook her head. I rolled my eyes. „Leo is really nice … and kind" I said soft-spoken and had to smile. „Nice? Kind? Are you sure you are talking about our surgeon? Dr. Mccoy is grumpy, has always a bad temper and smiles very rarely..." „Nyota... I know his other site too. He really is a kind person. If you believe it or not." She looks very skeptical. „Come on, stop that. Otherwise, I start to question you about Spock." I muttered and now she said nothing more.

The remaining half hour, we chatted about everything. Clothes, Shopping, delicious food, ….

Then Nyota set off to the conference room, and I was on my way to Scotty.

„Hey Tiffany. What an honor to see you here." Scotty said when he saw me and I had to laugh. „Scotty, we should prepare a shuttle for the away team." Scotty nodded. „I've already started. Can you check the sensors?" he asked me and I nodded and went to work.

„I don't think thats a good idea what Jim will do."it came from Scotty, after some time. I looked at him a little bit surprised, but was glad that I was apparently not the only one who has this thoughts. „Youre not the only one Scotty... But somehow he is right. Someone needs to find out what was going on. If Starfleet really is doing illegal things behind our backs..." „But why HE!" I knew what he meant and I shrugged. When we were done with the preparations, Scotty sat down in the shuttle. „Tiffany, you know I was there when Jim... and i don't want to see him again like this." Sadly I looked at him. Right. Scotty was there too. I won't imagine how he was feeling back then. After all, he tried to stop Jim.

I had not realized how long we were already sitting here, as Jim, Spock, Nyota, Sulu and Leonard entered the deck. „Is everything ready?" Jim asked Scotty and he nodded. „Jim, do you really want to risk that? Last time you were on Kronos, you were not welcomed with open arms." said Scotty seriously. Leonard was about to make the health check at Nyota. No one was allowed to leave the ship without doctor's permission."Last time, Khan has made us a spanner in the works." Jim said and checked his weapons.

Leonard began to chek Sulu, while Spock went to Nyota and gave her a kiss on the forehead. „Take care" i heard him say and I had to smile. The two were so cute together.

Spock now left the shuttledeck and went back to the bridge to prepare everything for the departure. I hugged Nyota then I went to Jim. „How lon will it take?" I asked him. „I don't know exactly. If we are unsuccessfull in Quin'lat, we will move on to the capital. I guess it will be four to five days." I sighed and briefly took Jims hand ni mine. „Promise me that you'll come back." I said quietly, so only he coul hear me. He smiled. „Of course. You should stop worrying so much." I let go of Jims hand, as Leo came to us. „Jim, You really should rest. Don't go down there. Your values are catstrophic." Leo said as he finished his checkup and looked at Jim. „Bones, I don't care what your stupid sensors are saying. I have to get down there, is that clear?" „Jim, I can not allow you that." „Bones... I got this job from Fleeg Captain Gareth April." Surprised, Leonard and I looked at him. „Not a word to no one. Ist that clear? But the Fleet Captaind hat told me aboud a suspected illegal transport weeks ago. And when the attack at the Huron happened, it was confirmed. He suspects that John Frederick Paxton is behind it." Jim explained. „You mean the ownder of the Orpheus Mining Colony on the Moon?" I asked and Jim nodded. „He established Neutranium in incredible quantities. This cant be a coincidence."

Leo sighed and looked at Jim. „And why did he ask the Enterprise? There are other, more experienced ships in the vicinity" whispered Leo. „Philipp April Gareth trusts me. He said he won't ask anyone but me. He does not want to get this into the wrong hands." Jim explained and Leo shook his head. „Or he just knows that you can't say no, because you are to naive in business like this..." said Leo and he sighed. „Okay Jim. But woe to you, we have to save your ass." Jim nodded and knocked on Leonards shoulder. „Take care" I said and he smiled at me. He just pulled me in a hug. Then he went to the shuttle. „Idiot" i heard Leonard muttering and I had to smile a bit. Sulu and Nyota entered the shuttle too, and a little later, the ramp run up. „Captain to Bridge. Spock is everything ready?" I heard Jim through the communicator. „All ready Sir. Lock is open. You can start." Spock replied, and the shuttle started.

I sighed and rand my fringers through my hair. I looked up to Leo and he looked at me. Oh god, those eyes... why havent I noticed them before? They were so... gorgeous. „I … I will go to my quarters... my work is done." I said softly and Scotty nodded. „Shall I take you?" leo asked me but I shook my head. „Thanks, but … no... thank you" I stammered, then I hurried out of the shuttledeck. Outside I had to take a deep breath. My heart beat wildly just from his look. I sallowed. I think I'm really falling in love with him.

Slowly I went back to my quarters.  
There I changed myself into something cozy and then sat down on the couch. I started playing around with my PADD to distract me from my thoughts, but that did not work...

I just did not understand myself. How could someone fascinate me after such a short time?

After a while I decided to go to the restaurant in the hope, I can be a little distracted there. In society it would be better then alone in my room.


	12. Chapter 12 - thoughts

Chapter 12 – thoughts

When I arrived at the restaurant , I realized that Spock was here. He sat alone in a corner. Somehow uncertain I went to him and sat down at the table, across from him. I briefly glanced at his PADD what layed beside him and realized that he was watching a heart rate. That had to be Nyota's . I smiled and put my hand on Spocks. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow . "You want to talk about it?," I asked him quietly. "Sorry , but I do not know what we should talk about." Sighing, I leaned back in the chair. "You're worried , that's obvious ." "There is the possibility that I think about Lieutenent Uhura, but I don't worry about her. She is a strong woman." "Spock, you are worried... Otherwise you would not be lookint at your PADD every second"  
Spock said nothing . The waiter came and we both ordered something to eat.  
"If my assumption is correct , you are worrying about someone to." I looked at him in surprise. " I myself are not very common about human feelings , but I'm learning a lot from Nyota ." I sighed . "Is it that obvious? " , I asked him quietly. "Do not worry Lieutenent . I'm sure that hardly anyone noticed . "I could only sigh softly. Was I really that easy to read?  
"Lieutenant , may I ask you a personal question ?" " Of course. " I said , looking at him intently " What is the best way for a proposal for a woman like Nyota? I have looked at all the entries in the database, but in my opinion not one of them is compatible with Lieutenent Uhura." Wow . That really blew me away now. Spock really wanted to make a proposal? I had to grin. "Spock, this has nothing to do with logic. For an proposal, there is no rule or pattern" I told him. "But how should I know which application is the right one, so that Nyota likes it and agrees ," I sighed briefly. "If she loves you , she says yes , no matter how you design the proposal. But maybe you should make it at least a little romantic? Every woman likes romantic" Spock looked at me and rose an eyebrow." Just remember to be honest. And try not to think about it logically. Just let your human feelings through."  
"Thank you ... Tiffany " it came from him, and I grinned. He just called by my name for the first time.  
" Spock ... May I ask you a personal question too? " he nodded and I took a deep breath . I just had to talk to someone about it...  
" Can you fall in love with a person you recently know for a short time?" "What kind of love are you talking about?" It came from Spock. Oh yes ... I had forgotten that I was talking to a Vulcan ... "I'm talking about a love that you also have to Nyota " Spock raised his eyebrow. He seemed surprised . "Love is a feeling. It manifests itself in many different ways. Of course you can have the feeling to love someone even though you hardly know this person. But I think that after a relatively short period of time it is no deep love, just a infatuation. I think that only if you know the person better, you can speak of love."  
"Wow, Spock , how profound... Nyota is doing a good job" I said and grinned . "I 'm half human. Feelings are deeply rooted in me . May I ask which person you mean? "I just shook my head. " Secret " I said grinning and Spock just nodded. That was the good thing about him. He did not question such things.  
He was right. I guess it was really just a crush and that would blow over after a while. I should not think about it too much, otherwise i would increase me...  
Spock and I sat together for a while and talked about everything, before we both passed and retreated to our quarters.  
The conversation with him had really helped me.

So I finally slept with a conscience a little calmer .


	13. Chapter 13 - attack

Chapter 13 - attack

"Good morning," I called the next morning when I entered the bridge . "Good morning, Lieutenant. " It Came from Spock and Chekov nodded at me . "Is there anything new? " "Negative ," said Spock and I sat down in my seat with a sigh.  
So now began the anxiety and waiting. Spock , Chekov and I listened to the messages all day and guarded the road from Jim , Sulu and Nyota to notify them in advance to any meetings with clingons , or turn them to a different and safier way. In the evening we always received a report from Jim.

No one on the planet was aware of the three, until now. We hoped it would stay this way.  
The next three days were running the same. Waiting, hoping and fear, until the evening ti Jims report.

That night I slept badly. Very very bad. I had nightmares and woke up constantly. I couldnt remember them. I just knew that Jim, Leonard and Klingons occurred therein, but I'm sure they werent good. Otherwise I would not be so out of breath . Every time I woke up , I had tears on my face and was trembling." Computer, what time" "0200" Oh great . It was in the middle of the night and I could not sleep. I threw my robe over my nightgown and left my quarters . Maybe a little walk would help. Lost in thought, I wandered through the aisles and some time later I was standing in front of the lounge. I had not realized that I had run so far.  
At the time it would be quiet here, so I finally went inside. Maybe watching at the stars would make me tired.  
In the lounge, I sat down in one of the chairs by the window and looked outside . It was really reassuring. I dozed a little and did not notice when suddenly someone was standing next to me. "Can't sleep too?" I woke up from my dozing dream and there was Leonard . He held out a cup of tea, then he sat down on the chair across from me. "Thanks," I whispered and took a sip of the tea. That did really well . "Do not worry so much . Although Jim is an idiot, but he knows what he 's doing." He began, leaning back comfortably . "But what if something happens . What if ..." I 'm a doctor, not a clairvoyant, but you should not think about something like this. We are monitorin them all the time and can take them out, every minute." I was not really calmed down, but I said nothing and went on to my thoughts.  
"That does not suit you pondering ... That brings only fold " Leo said and I just had to laugh. "So that's why you look so old ," I grinned at him defiantly . "I do not just look old. I am old! At least I feel so." I had to laugh at Leo's statement again and he looked at me with his typical confused look . "You should not laugh about something like this." he said seriously , but from his expression I saw that it was a joke. "Sorry ... " I said, grinning. He just smiled at me, then there was silence again . We just sat there and enjoyed the silence . I looked out the window, but I could not stop looking to Leonard again and again. So half asleep he looked even better than usual.  
We both startled, as our communicators beeped.  
"Lieutenant Stone , Dr. McCoy , immediately to the transporter room ," I heard Spock and I jumped up . What had happened? Leo and I looked at each other briefly and then we both began to run. The transporter room was only two decks away. It would take too long , to run to the elevator, so we brought the entire distance behind us by on foot.  
" What happened," I cried, out of breath, when we arrived in the transporter room . Scotty rand around the consoles Spock looked at him." The team was discovered. They are under attack" Spock began," We have to get them out of there ."Added Scotty excitedly. "Lieutenant Castillo, bring us closer to the planet. We can not detect them at this distance" " Aye, Captain, " I heard the helmsman of the night shift say. "I can beam up Lieutenant Uhura and Sulu. But I cannot graps the signal from the captain. There are too many Klingons . The computer can not tell them apart . "Said Scotty and Spock looked desperately at him. "Get the two of them out of there. I 'm going down," ordered Spock and he went to the platform. I followed him. " Commander! I'm coming with you! " " Negative ! You have no combat experience , nor the appropriate clothing for such an action." Did he mean, when he looked down at me. " Spock this is about Jim!" "And this is the reason why you should not put yourself in danger. You would be a handicap for him" Behind Spock, Sulu and Nyota now materialized . Both staggered towards us. Spock went straight to them and helped Nyota from the platform. Then he went up himself . "Commander, ernergize! " It came from Spock, and he was gone. Nyota ran to Scotty at the console, in the meantime Leonard began to investigate Hikaru. "Only a few scratches and bruises" Leonard sighed in relief.  
I was still standing in front of the platform and looked to Nyota. "What about?" "Spock got him. They are running to the south! " Scotty tapped back around to the console. "They are not fast enough. " Nyota said , holding a hand over her mout in excitement. "Do you have them! " Said Leonard . "Not yet. Moment . Wait ... " Scotty jumped between the two consoles back and forth and back and forth ... " Come on Scotty , "I muttered, and I got more nervous.  
"DAMN" said Scotty , after a short time and then looked around .  
"They have them ... It is not possible for me to capture them" he said, and rubbed his face. Shocked, I looked at Scotty and Uhura they also did not look very enthusiastic. "We have to do something," she said finally . "And what ? We have no captain and no first officer or acting captain on board. How are we supposed to do that . Hm?" It came from Leonard negative as always and I sighed. "You 're doing just as if we were completely incompetent." It came from Sulu and Leonard gave a short laugh. "No, but it is suicide to go down there now to bring them out." He said crunched and Hikaru looked challengingly . "That's why we do not rush it now, but we need to work out a plan." It came from Scotty and Uhura nodded in agreement. "We should wake Chekov and then meet us in the meeting room. " Nyota finally said, and we all agreed . We left the transporter room and our separate ways when we were outside in the corridor. Only Leonard went with me in one direction.  
"Tiffany ... " he said softly and I looked at him quizzically, while we were walking side by side. "We'll get him out.. I'm sure" "Funny. A view minutes ago you ment we will have no chance..." "No, I just said it is suicide, but this is normal for the Enterprise... right?" I nodded slightly and had to grin. Then I stopped in front of my door.  
" Will you be okay?" Leonard asked me and I could only nod . The shock was still too deep. I had to pull together and not to burst into tears. But could not manage that. Tears began to ran down my cheeks. Leonard pulled me into his arms without a further comment. It felt so good to be in his arms. I felt so safe with him . Now I really could not hold back anymore and began to cry with deep sobs. Leonard stroked my back gently. "Nothing will happen to them. I'm sure " he whispered softly and I nodded slightly again . Talking was simply possible in this moment.  
For a while we stood there then stepped back and looked at Leonard. "I ... I should get ready..." I said and Leonard just smiled at me. He raised his hand and put it softly on my cheek. I could only look at him in surprise.  
He wiped away a tear and then he smiled again. Since when does Leonard McCoy, the grumpy Doctor smile so much?  
"I'll see you later" I stammered and went back a few steps. The door of my area opened and I rushed in. Immediately the door closed behind me.  
" Oh my God," I whispered softly, and now I ran back and forth excitedly. Jim and Spock were prisoners on Kronos and what am I doing here? ... flirting?  
I felt terrible about it, but whenever I thought of Leo, everything in me tingled .  
I sighed and then got into the shower once . Then I put on my uniform, before I went to the meeting room.


End file.
